Secret Lair of the Snowmen
Description The quest Lost Treasure of King Hundar from Koris Deeprunner in Umbral Grotto takes you to the Secret Lair of the Snowmen where you must help Koris to find the king's lost treasure. The cave is full of level 15 snowmen which attack you with Snow fighting skills to protect their secret lair. You must first find a Dungeon Key and then a Boss Key by defeating Freezie in order to reach the end of the quest. There is an area map you can read that will help you find the key points. Talking to each Beacon of Droknar as you progress helps you to gain Dwarven reputation points. Because of the high number of low level opponents this is a fast and very easy method to gain reputation. At the end of the dungeon a Chest of Wintersday Past spawns, giving two consumable Wintersday items for normal mode and four consumable Wintersday items for hard mode. This quest is repeatable. You must rezone after claiming the reward for it to become available again. Creatures NPCs * 3 Beacon of Droknar *'Animals' ** 3(22) Wintersday Moa (Not tameable) Allies *'Dwarves' ** 24 Koris Deeprunner *'Ghosts' ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (hidden near Area Map) Foes *'Snowmen' ** 15 (25)Bustling Snowman ** 15 (25)Cordial Snowman ** 15 (25)Mischievous Snowman ** 15 (25)Pious Snowman ** 15 (25)Glimmering Snowman ** 12 (24)Angry Snowman ** 15 (25)Playful Snowman ** 15 (25)Industrious Snowman ** 15 (25)Impeccable Snowman ** 15 (25)Blessed Snowman ** 15 (25) Grumpy Snowman ** 15 (25)Roguish Snowman ** 15 (25)Rotund Snowman Bosses *'Snowmen' ** 19 (29) Freezie Rewards *The reward upon opening the chest is a Snowman Summoner (two in Hard Mode) and one of the following (two in Hard Mode): **Eggnog **Fruitcake **Peppermint Candy Cane **Rainbow Candy Cane **Spiked Eggnog **Wintergreen Candy Cane **Yuletide Tonic **Snowman Summoner *This dungeon can be farmed for points toward the Deldrimor Title Track, yielding 700-1000 points per run depending on the bonuses you get. **In Hard Mode it is possible to average 2000 Deldrimor points. It is possible to exceed 6000 points if you get the right bonuses. Notes *Snowmen-specific: **The Snowball skill is a spell that inflicts armor-ignoring fire damage, while the snowmen's standard attack deals cold damage. Mantra of Flame or Mantra of Frost are both useful in reducing damage. **Snowmen are fleshy, meaning they are susceptible to all Conditions and they leave corpses exploitable by Necromancers. **Vow of Silence will make a character immune to most of the snowmen's skills. **AoE damage is very useful in this dungeon because of the many large groups of enemies. Searing Flames, Savannah Heat, and Splinter Barrage are quite effective. **Edge of Extinction is very useful, as all the enemies are snowmen. *There are three non-tamable Wintersday Moas in the caves. In Hard Mode they are level 22, and thus will give experience and add to the kill counter. *There are about 175 enemies in this dungeon, not including summoned Jack Frosts or Wintersday Moas. However it is noted that not all kills register. For example, the group of 11 Playful Snowmen may only yield 9 registered kills. Using a quick group, such as four Searing Flames Elementalists, seems to create more of these unregistered kills. *Defeating the Angry Snowman will disable the traps surrounding his area. *This quest can be successfully completed with henchmen and heroes in 8 to 15 minutes and 15 to 20 minutes in Hard Mode. *When moving to get the dungeon key with henchmen, note that it is possible to pass behind the turrets on either side to avoid the Ice Jets as you approach the Angry Snowman. *The Snowmen do not drop gold ( ). Trivia *The map is the same as the fourth floor of Frostmaw's Burrows. *The quests The Strength of Snow and Straight to the Heart also take place on this map. *While the recipe calls the beer an ale, and Koris uses the term multiple times in the dungeon, he calls it a lager in his dialogue if you speak to him after accepting the quest reward. Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Dungeons